Equalia Chronicles: A Temporary New Hero
by TakutoHyuga
Summary: (What should have happened after Takuto was possessed by Void) Takuto has been taken over by Void. As a last resort he gave his powers to his old friend and teammate who is attending a private school in Kyoto. Unbeknownst to Takuto he is a train to Tokyo to visit his old friend. Rated K for detailed Cardfights. 3 OCs and a little bit of old fashioned roooomance (Mainly MiwaXOC)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or this story would probably not exist.**

**Prologue: Ahead of Schedule by 2 Years**

At Kyoto station two boys happily strolled onto the last train to Kyoto the two children were about the age of 13. They were carrying bags of various sizes, the taller brunette with one bag, and the shorter one, with orange, unkempt hair, three. They both however wore the white and black uniform of the prestigious school known as Ishin academy.

As they selected their seats they began conversing amongst each other. 'Yusuke, did you really have to pack so many bags?' the brunette said. Under the evening sun his pale complexion stood out amongst the tanned bodies of tourists around them. 'We're only staying two days and you brought three bags! My sister even has a washing machine!' 'Takeo, it's for weather changes!' the one called Yusuke defended 'Plus you never know when you might need a spare pair of clothes.' 'Alright then.' Takeo said, surrendering to the illogical might that his friend possessed.

'It's been three years' Takeo said all of a sudden 'since we saw him.' 'Yeah.' Yusuke chimed in. 'And if we hadn't made this trip it would be two whole years till we saw him again. Do you think he'll be surprised to see us?' Takeo asked, only to find Yusuke had fallen asleep. He shrugged and leaned back into his seat

The rest of the trip was silent, apart from Yusuke's obnoxious snores. About an hour into the trip Takeo felt a surge of sharp pain through his head and his cry of pain gave him many a strange glance and was so loud he woke up Yusuke, who is renowned for being a deep sleeper. 'Wha…?' Yusuke said awakening from his slumber. Takeo's eyes flashed a symbol resembling a multi-coloured shuriken which slowly changed into what looked like an eight pointed star before flashing back to their normal brown. 'Oh no.' Takeo sighed 'Why me, Takuto. Why me.' He gave a glance at his orange haired friend and frowned _He is a better_ _candidate than me after all he got the hang of it before I did._ Takeo sighed. _This train better hurry up_. Takeo thought. _Takuto is in trouble._

**If you want more please fav and follow! Leave a review if like!**

**Takeo: I hate this story why did it have to be **_**me. **_**Author, I will kill you!**

**Me: You wouldn't dare! I can erase you from existence! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha *coughs* *spatters***

**Takeo: That was good but next time; take it more from the stomach.**

**Me: Oh, thanks Takeo!**


	2. Chapter 1

EQUALIA CHRONICLES: A TEMPORARY NEW HERO

Thank you to Blackwing-Darkraven for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD OR THIS STORY WOULD PROBABLY NOT EXIST

CHAPTER 1: Disaster at Tatsunagi Corps!

**This paragraph is set a week before the prologue.**

Takuto sighed as his secretary heaved a pile of documents to be examined onto his desk. It was late at night and Takuto had been working restlessly for nearly 24 hours. Hours passed and at last Takuto managed to clear his desk of any work and closed his eyes, slowly leaning back into his seat. As Takuto dozed off to sleep he noticed a slight presence in the room. He merely past it off for his imagination, but the feeling persisted. He opened one eye to see if anything was there and saw nothing. Seeing as he couldn't sleep in his office chair he decided to make his way to his bedroom. However, he could not pass off the feeling that he was being followed. As he turned around to glance behind him he felt the queer presence again, only stronger, more powerful. It was then he realised what was happening. Now wide awake he made his way into his mirror room, where he last left his deck and dashed to grab it off the floor. He turned around, prepared to fight against the evil that was chasing him and saw a flash of dark red and a splodge of black and before he knew it he was thrown to the back of the room by the terrible force. He suddenly felt a huge migraine and he began to emit a red glow he activated his special ability to try to ward off the evil but it was too strong, and Takuto, too weak. The white haired boy realised he couldn't keep this up and he sent his powers flying to his old teammate, the Oracle Think Tank user, Takeo Kashikoi. He smiled at the memories he had of the brunette before dropping to the ground, defeated by Void.

The train pulled in at the station. The passengers briskly walked off, and in amongst the flurry of briefcases and coats to teenage figures were visible, both wearing identical grim faces and white uniforms of Ishin academy. The tall one began walking first, giving almost no notice of his orange haired friend, struggling to keep up with him. The brunette stopped in front of a young lady, glancing at a watch before looking up at the figure before him. 'You're early,' the female said, with a hint of surprise in her voice. 'Did you speed up the train?' 'Yes,' Takeo replied. 'It seems we came at the right time. Yumi, Takuto is in trouble.' Takeo continued with a desperate edge to his voice. Yumi's eyes widened and she gave a small gasp. 'Well, we better get going,' The brunette's sister said, glancing at the now panting Yusuke, having just arrived at his friend's side.

As Yumi drove her car the two boys in the back began to speak. 'How many decks did you bring, Yusuke?' Takeo asked, sounding rather impatient with his carefree friend. 'Three, my usual Galaxy Blaukluger, My Team Onslaught Gold Paladins and my new Spike Brothers.' Yusuke replied, for once his tone sounding serious. 'Yumi, you still have your decks, right?' Takeo questioned. 'Of course, Pale Moon and Neo Nectar, with some new twists, of course. They are at my apartment, so I'll have to go and get them.' Yumi said. 'Alright, while you're there we'll drop off our bags. After that I'm not sure what our plan of action should be.' Takeo said, frowning. Takeo suddenly felt a migraine like that of the one that he felt on the train. He cried in pain and lifted his hands to his head. 'Are you okay?' his sister asked. 'I'm fine.' _Takeo, It's me. _Takeo heard in his head._ '_Yusuke, did you say anything?' 'Noooo…' Yusuke replied, with a strange look on his face. _They can't hear me. I can only speak to you. Who are you? _Takeo thought. _You don't recognise your old friend Takeo? It's me, Takuto! 'Takuto! Are you alright?!' Takeo asked, happy that he could speak to his friend. Well, really, no. My body is reversed and I'm so low on power that I can't even appear to you. Takuto said, sounding sad. 'I'll bring you back Takuto Tatsunagi! I promise!' Takeo thought determinately. You're starting to sound like Yusuke! Takuto laughed. Alright, you should go to Card Capital to try to find Kai Toshiki to convince him to not go to the Tatsunagi Building, oh and try to build up an army of cardfighters to storm Tatsunagi corps with! You can also go to Hitsue High and Fukuhara High as well for more help. 'Got it.' Takeo mentally noted the places of importance. 'I notice I've also obtained your powers, what's the story with that?' Oh yeah, you see, I got reversed a week ago and I sent my powers to you. But it took a while, as it probably went to Kyoto and you weren't there so on the way back it found you. 'Right. But why me? Yusuke is a better candidate.' I'm sorry I have to go now, I don't want to expand too much power talking to you. 'Okay.' _Takeo flashed back into reality.

'You okay back there? You were out for a while.' Yumi said. Takeo looked out the window. They were in front of the apartment block his sister lives in. The three climbed out of the car and brought the luggage into the apartment. It was very clean, but that could be expected seeing as it was his sisters apartment. In the hallway there was a blue china vase containing a bunch of blooming lillies. Off the hallway on the left side was the kitchen and lounge area. White leather couches dominated the room with a coffee table in the centre of the room. A 16'' television set sat on a wooden cabinet and a luxurious red rug donned the carpet. In the kitchen the metal benches were in pristine condition, not a stain showing on the surface. Cupboard after cupboard sat underneath the bench space. A white fridge stood in a corner and the stove sat opposite it a dining table sat in the middle with four wooden chairs and a white tablecloth. Upstairs were the bedrooms. Nothing too fancy, two ordinary, perfectly made beds stood about a metre apart with night stands on in the middle, both of which had a small lamp on them. Opposite the beds was a white dresser and wooden wardrobe. The two boys placed their bags at the foot of the bed and Takeo pulled out a shoulder bag from his bag and placed his notebook, decks, wallet and phone inside of it. Yusuke placed his decks inside of his small backpack. Yumi had changed clothes into a black, button-up trench coat, which was not buttoned up and a brown pair of ugg-boots, with her long hair in a ponytail over her shoulder. The tree climbed into the car and left for Card Capital.

The trio arrived in front of the card shop and walked into the shop. Miwa was at the front desk, wearing the Card Capital blue apron. He smiled at Yumi and she returned the gesture. 'Could you direct me to Kai Toshiki.' Miwa's smile faded a little and he glanced at the two boys standing next to her. 'Hey, those your brothers?' Miwa inquired. 'Takeo here, is my brother' she began as she ruffled her little brother's hair, much to Takeo's discontent. 'Yusuke is his friend.' 'Ah, cool. Well, you're lucky today, Kai is over at that cardfight table in the corner.' Miwa answered. 'Thanks.' Yumi replied simply.Miwa sighed. _Never me, always Kai this, Kai that. Being a nice person doesn't seem to have a place in this day and age. To get anyone to appreciate you, you either have to be stoic or famous._ Miwa thought, before glumly looking back down at the pile of cards he had to sort.

Yumi approached Kai. Yusuke and Takeo seemed to have begun spectating a cardfight between the national champion team members, Misaki Tokura and Kamui Katsuragi. 'Kai Toshiki, I believe you wish to visit the Tatsunagi Corporation building?' Yumi stated, rather than asking. 'Hmph, and so what if I do? I'll turn into some kind of freak? Later.' 'Well actually, you will.' Yumi said with an iron tone in her voice. 'Are you picking a fight with me?' Kai said, stoic as ever. 'Alright, if I win, you stay here, otherwise, go on your way.' Yumi challenged. 'He is strong.' Aichi Sendou said sitting in a chair, massaging his temples with a Naoki Ishida, unconscious, leaning against a table. 'So am I, Sendou, So am I.' Yumi smirked and pulled out her purple deck case.

'Wow! Your deck is really bad and I mean it! I mean, if I fought you I would easily win!' Yusuke shouted. 'Hey whose deck are you calling bad!' Kamui retorted 'Wanna bet on how _bad _it is!' 'Yeah sure, Dirtbag! Cardfight me!' Yusuke said.

'Tokura-san, It's been a long time.' Takeo said. 'Hi Kashikoi-san' Misaki chimed back, with a smile on her face. 'Care for a cardfight?' Takeo said, having just noticed his sister challenging Kai. 'I'd like to see how much you've improved.' Very well. Let's begin.

**Okay everybody! Chapter 1 done! (Hey that rhymes!) Sorry if it's a little short, but I was in a rush and a wanted a cliffhanger without making the chapter too short.**

**Please R&R, Fav and Follow!**

**See Ya,**

**TakutoHyuga**


End file.
